Typically there are three types of cornmeal commercially available today. The first type is a coarse meal which is generally prepared by picking corn which has been field dried, and then grinding the corn to a coarse consistency. Field dried corn used for this purpose typically consists of three varieties designated at 90 day corn, 110 day corn, and 120 day corn, the days referring to the time between planting and the matured corn having dried on its stalk prior to picking. The second type, powdered cornmeal, is generally prepared in the same way as the coarse meal except it is put through a sieve sized so that only fine powdered corn can pass through. A third type of cornmeal consists of a frozen mixture of the powdered cornmeal described above and water. These three types of cornmeal all contain a flake-like covering which partially surrounds each kernel of corn and which is ground up with the corn during the cornmeal preparation process. These flakes have a taste objectionable to some and impart this sometimes objectionable taste to the cornmeal. Use of the above three types of cornmeal is typified in the preparation of tamales wherein both the powdered and the coarse are mixed with water and required to sit for approximately two hours. When using the frozen meal, mixture with the powdered meal and a setting time is also required. There has long been a need to have a commercially available corn powder which does not contain the above described flakes and is ground to a consistency so that it can be mixed with water and immediately used.